


Imagine You’re Pregnant With a Giant’s Baby

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Size Kink, Tearing, Violent Birth, expansion, fistula, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Every kick was agony, every movement from the enormous baby inside of you made you grimace in pain. Your captor, a giant, had informed you giants carried their babies for two years and you were due to give birth at any moment, have passed the two year mark days ago.





	Imagine You’re Pregnant With a Giant’s Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/141647847555/imagine-youre-pregnant-with-a-giants-baby

Every kick was agony, every movement from the enormous baby inside of you made you grimace in pain. Your captor, a giant, had informed you giants carried their babies for two years and you were due to give birth at any moment, have passed the two year mark days ago.

You weren’t sure how you felt about the baby. True, you hadn’t wanted one at first, but ever since he had found out you were pregnant, your giant captor had been more than kind to you - almost loving - gently stroking your gargantuan belly to feel the strong kicks from his offspring. His face would light up with every movement and he would beam at you, reminding you how much he appreciated what you were going through for him.

Now, as you looked at your ruined body, you wondered if it would ever look normal again. The monstrous stretch marks that now covered your shiny, stretched belly weren’t likely to ever go away. Your belly was stretched beyond what you had ever thought possible and you were capable of seeing every movement of the baby under your strained skin. Sometimes, when your captor wasn’t looking, you would lovingly rub your belly and tell your baby how much you loved it.

Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain in your abdomen and you knew: the mammoth baby was coming. Unfortunately for you, like giant pregnancy, giant labor tended to be long and you had a feeling yours may even be longer than the norm for them.

For over an hour you were able to sit there and silently endure the pains as they came and went but after that, you let out a shrill scream as another excruciating contraction rippled through your body. This alerted your captor to your predicament and an enormous grin split onto his face as he began to babble about how excited he was to finally meet his baby.

Contraction after contraction hit your belly like a storm of nails as you labored for over fifty hours. Finally, the contractions were close together and you felt a terrible pressure in your lower regions telling you it was time to push. As each new contraction hit you pushed as hard as you could, screaming and crying at the same time as the baby began to slowly eek its way out. You could feel your vagina and asshole tearing themselves into one giant hole as you desperately and futilely tried to push your baby out.

It finally began crowning after seven hours of pushing and after one harrowing push the head was finally out, but you had the rest of the body to go and the head was easily the size of a small boulder. The body was a little easier, causing you to only whimper as it slowly made its way out and you heard your baby begin to wail, wanting his first feeding. Your captor was kind enough to help with the afterbirth after he attached your son to your now colossal breasts as they began to ooze milk.

The ordeal was finally over and you panted in exhaustion, ready to sleep with your baby whom you loved, despite the pain he had put you through. Right before you fell asleep, though, you heard your captor whisper in your ear, “I’ve always wanted a daughter, you know,” with one of his signature grins and you knew: this was far from over.


End file.
